


Persona 4 bimbo story chapter 1: the pink fog

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: First chapter of the persona 4 bimbo stories.The story happened after Persona 4 Dancing all nightIt will involves OCsIt's WIP to show the progress so far.English is not my main language sorry for the typo. Feels free to post some corrections in the comments.
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Persona 4 bimbo story chapter 1: the pink fog

In a mysterious place that looked like the outer space with countless “stars”, a young girl with long wavy blue hair was wandering aimlessly. She wore a navy-blue sweater, a black short mini skirt, white stocking, blue shoes and a light violet scarf tied around her neck. The mysterious girl was holding tightly against her chest a mysterious pink jewel which looked like a crystallized teardrop against her chest. She was determined to keep it with her no matter what it cost. She sighed while she watched the endless horizon of darkness illuminated by countless stars in front of her. It was the same scenery for the sky above her head and the ground below her feet. Even behind her, she looked exhausted for walking so long, but it didn’t look she did any progress. Wherever she was, there is no visible way to escape. 

When her vision got blurry from exhaustion, she heard a klaxon and the sound of spinning tires coming her while she was engulfed in a blinding light. When she came back to her sense she was sitting inside the interior of limousine. In front of her, there was an elegant woman with pale skin a platinum-blonde shoulder length hair that was kept neat with a dark blue headband, pale skin and golden eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with large golden button along with a black turtleneck top, a large dark blue belt with a golden buckle, black opaque pantyhose, and dark blue high heel shoes that matched her dress.

Instinctively, the blue-haired girl tightened her grip around the crystallized teardrop she was holding. The elegant lady chuckled. “Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Margaret one of the attendants of this place. My master sent me to welcome you.”  
The young girl was disturbed by the woman’s word. “Are you here… for me?”  
\- “Yes, it’s my duty to welcome to our guest.” Margaret answered.  
\- “Am I your guest?” The mysterious girls asked.  
“Yes.” The mature lady replied. “And it’s our duty my master and I to welcome everyone who comes here.”  
\- “Velvet… Room…” The young girl repeated.

The elegant woman continued her explanation “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, consciousness and subconsciousness, time and space. Thus, who come here are brought by fate.”  
Hearing the word fate triggered a reaction inside the young girl. “My fate is linked to this place.”

Margaret nodded “Yes, everyone who comes here share a connection to this place. By judging the Velvet Room’s current design and your clothing should have a connection with one of our precedent guests. Miss?”  
The mysterious girl realized she never introduced herself until now “Sorry, my name is …” nothing came out, there was a blank in her mind. She was missing something important. She felt incomplete. She doesn’t know anything about who she was and what she was doing before she got here. Her only clue was the crystallized teardrop she was holding against her chest. She said with a sobbing voice “Sorry I don’t know anything about me.”  
Margaret smiled. “Don’t worry. We had a previous resident who has in the same situation as you.”

The amnesiac girl was surprised to hear that. “You welcome someone in the same situation like me.”

The adult woman closed her eyes. “Long ago there was a girl with no recollection who lived here. Her fate was intertwined with one of our guests, he made a bond with her and he helped her to find the truth about her past and the meaning of her life. Thanks to the strength of their bond she found the meaning of her life and left this place. It seems both of you are in the same case, when she was living here, we used to call her Marie.”  
The girl repeated “Marie.”

\- “Yes.” The elegant woman continued “if you allow me, I will call you Shelley from now.”  
Shelley nodded. The story Margaret told her, fascinated her. “If I meet this guest will he help me to learn the truth about myself.” She asked.  
Margaret answered, “I cannot give you a positive answer, but I know for sure, you are both destined to meet each other.”  
With reinvigorated strength, the blue-haired girl stood up. “I want to meet him. I want to meet the seeker of truth.”  
Suddenly a blinding pink light emanated from the crystallized teardrop. Shelley dropped the pink gemstone which shattered releasing a dense pink fog that engulf the whole place. Sounds of screeching tires was heard before a loud crash.

Friday March the first, the school was over at Yasogami High School. The students were either going to attend their club activities or wandering in town or just straight going home. Among the mass of boys and girls dressed in black school uniform, three were standing out. 

A young boy who had slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. He wore his uniform, along with a white V-neck T-shirt with an orange collar, a pair of grey snickers and a pair of orange headphones.  
Next to him, a light brown bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes short girl, unlike her peers, she wore a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins including a smiley face, a black compression shorts underneath her short mini skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Closing the march, a taller girl with long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband and dark brown eyes. She wore her uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose.

The young boy said with tone of happiness and nostalgia. “This is it, our last days at school begin. Now I’m going to leave, I will miss this place.”

The bowl-cut girl teased her “If you miss this place so much why you don’t ask for another year, Yosuke.”

Yosuke replied furiously “It’s not that I’m talking about Chie.” He suddenly smiled “By the way, you chose the university at me. Are you afraid to be alone in a big city Miss Satonaka?”

Chie blushed “No… not at all, it was a pure coincidence. If I remember it’s the same campus Yu is going to.” She looked at the other girl “I’m surprised you come with us Yukiko. I thought you would start to work full time at the Amagi’s inn.”

The black-haired girl chuckled “It’s not like I will inherit the inn just after I graduate. My parents won’t retire now, they even push me to pursue my study. They even told me it will help me to improve my management and my cooking skills.”

Both Yosuke and Chie raised an eyebrow. The bowl-cut girl said, “I know you are a clever girl, Yukiko; you will learn to be a great manager in no time, but I don’t know how it will improve your cooking.”

The young boy commented, “Pot tells cauldron you’re black.”

Chie asked furiously, “What does it mean?”

Yosuke replied, “You know what it means.”

Yukiko suddenly burst out laughing, “Ha!Ha! If Chie didn’t die her hair, she would have pot-cut instead on a bowl-cut. Ha! Ha!”

Chie sighed. “I don’t think it means what you think.”

“I’m going to miss Yukio sempai’s laughter.” A tall black-haired student with glasses, scar above his grey eyes, join them. Unlike them he wore the standard school uniform.

Yosuke asked, “Who are you?”

His word angered the tall student “Cut it out with that crap.”

Chie apologized “Sorry, Kanji-kun we are still not used with your new look.” 

Kanji sighed “The school year is ending soon, and you’re still not use to what I really look like. Anyway, I heard you’re going to the same university, next year.”

Yukiko asked “Yep. Do you plan to join her next year?”

The tall boy answered “I think I will pass. Studying is not my thing. I prefer using my hand to get a job done than my brain.”

Yosuke whispered to Chie “Does he mean, he’s like to hit first and ask question later.”

Kanji got angry. “Cut it out Yosuke sempai. You know I stopped fighting with people.”

The black-haired girl took his defense, “He’s right Yosuke, Kanji-kun becomes now a model citizen.”

Kanji sighed, “You are not helping, Yukiko sempai.”

Chie changed the subject. “Maybe we should go to meet Teddie.”

Yosuke sighed “I’m worry what this bear will do when I won’t be there to keep him in leash.”

The group continue to chat while they were leaving the school.

Meanwhile at the Inaba Municipal Hospital, a young woman with short black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes and a mole on the upper left side of her chin got inside the building. She wore a light purple long sleeved shirt with a dark purple bowtie, a tan skirt, open toe dark brown heels, and a light pink bracelet. A nurse who worked here recognized her “Is that you, Sayoko?”

The woman smiled “Long time no see.”

The nurse came to greet her. “It has been a while. Where have you been all this time?”

Sayoko answered. “I have moved between Japan and overseas. I was everywhere my medical skills were needed.” She looked around, she waved at the other medical staff members who were with their patients “I see nothing has changed since I left.”  
The nurse asked, “Do you miss this place?”

Sayoko answered, “When I came here, I had lost any motivation for working. All I felt it was loneliness and then I met him. He made me realized all this time, I was just running away from my true feeling.” She chuckled “A teenager with a rag help me to fid out my purpose in life.”

The nurse smirked, “you mean your much younger boyfriend.”

Sayoko blushed, “Hey that’s not true… his help was genuine… Even if I would like to date him…” She cleared her throat “Anyway, let’s change of topic, you should know I have been transferred here again, and I start my shift tonight.” 

The nurse replied. “Yeah, yeah I know. Sheesh you I didn’t miss this part of you.” Both women giggled.

The Junes Department Store, a shopping mall of sorts, it had everything that can cater to the household in Inaba. It started business about two years ago, its opening had divided the town population, from one side the youth loved it while the elder hated it, blaming it for the closure of the local shops, blamed it for the erratic weather and even the murders and kidnappings that happened in town. But things changed, Junes created a "locally-produced goods" section in partnership with the local shops to help them stay afloat which was a good step in the right direction.

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji just arrived in the entrance where they did a strange meeting. A girl accidently bumped into Yosuke and fell on the floor. She has a very dark tanned skin, slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair with a single pigtail, brown eyes, her plump lips were colored with fawn color lipstick, same for her eye shadow and her long fingernails. She was a typical gal, a fashion trend common our group of friends had seen among some of their classmates. But what they were not used to, it was her choice of attire which was very risqué and let very few places for imagination. 

A white bra made of two small triangles of fabric that barely offered support for her breasts and covered little more than the areolae. her nipples were exposed after she fell on the ground, a pair of orange bracelets at each wrist, an orange choker and loosely wore bowtie and a pair of orange headphone orange. A very short orange tartan pattern mini skirt which revealed she didn’t wear anything under, the group of friends blushed and looked away.

Yosuke tried to act like a gentleman lend his hand for help. “I’m sorry.”

The girl slapped away his hand and yelled at him. “You cannot watch in front of you.” She stood up her height surprised everyone. She was clearly taller than both Chie and Yukiko even without her heels which give her a few inches more than Yosuke. Only Kanji was towering her. 

Her face gets closer to a blushing Yosuke who instinctively stepped back. She just said “Baaaka!” and moved though the group, listening to the music from her headphone, swinging her hips and making her ample posterior bounce. 

\- “What such a freak.” Chie commented. “But For some reason she looked familiar.” She continued.

\- “Do you know her?” Yukiko asked.

\- “No, but I have the feeling I have seen her somewhere.” The bowl-cut girl replied.

Yosuke cut the discussion. “Let’s forget about her.”

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled, “I found you!!”, the group saw a small humanoid cartoonish blue bear dressed in a red and white jumpsuit-like clothing was charging at them.

Chie said unimpressed “Oh, it’s Teddie.”

Yukiko greeted him “Hello, Teddie.”

Kanji smiled “Yo Ted, what’s up?”

Only Yosuke sighed. “What’s taking you this time…” Before he finished his sentence, Teddie used his momentum to headbutt him and pinned him on the ground. It caught everyone off guard.

Yosuke argued, “What’s wrong with you.”

Teddie retorted furiously. “It’s only justice after what you did to me.”

The angry young boy asked, “What are you talking about?”

Chie commented. “I don’t know what happen between you two, but it looks serious.”

Yosuke told “As I know why this stupid bear is attacking me.”

\- “Maybe he gets rabid.” Yukiko remarked.

Kanji tried to appease the tension. “Wow Teddie calm down, you should tell us what happened to you.”

The angry bear mascot looked at Kanji and pointed his finger at him “as if you don’t know what happened.”

Kanji was shocked by his accusation. “What!”

Chie intervened “Ok Teddie, you should calm down and explained us what happened to you.”

The blue bear moved out from Yosuke, letting him to stand up. He began his explanation. “I was in the other side when I smelled Sensei, Yosuke and Kanji when I turned back, I was surrounded by a pink fog. Suddenly someone caught me from behind and throw me away through the TV.”

Everyone was shocked by his story. There was someone inside the other world they used to access through the TV.

Yosuke asked him, “Who were they?”

Teddie looked at the young boy, “that was I was asking to you.”

Kanji yelled at the blue bear, “Are you suspecting us?”

The cartoonish mascot growled, “Yes! There were yours smells, Sensei and mine.”

There was a big silence. Teddie noticed there was something wrong “I sense four smells including me. Did I do that to myself.”

Yosuke yelled at him “You, moron! Yu is his hometown, Kanji and I we just come back from school.”

The blue bear whistled, which angered the young boy more. “Don’t act it was nothing.” Yukiko couldn’t contain her laughter anymore.

Chie sighed “I don’t it’s the appropriate time Yukiko.”

Kanji questioned him “Are you sure, you didn’t invent this because you were lonely, Teddie?”

The bear mascot got serious “I don’t lie, someone attacked me in the TV-World at the same time a pink fog appeared.”

Yosuke became skeptical “A pink fog, huh. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head somewhere and fell outside?”

Teddie retorted furiously “I’m serious, there is a pink fog inside the TV-world.”

Chie said, “It cost nothing to take a look.”

Yosuke sighed “Ok, then.”

The group went straight to in the electronics department where there was the large screen television, they used as the gateway to this mysterious world. They looked around, there was no one. They moved inside the screen, one by one.  
When they arrive in the other world, they were surprised to see their bear friend was right. The place was overwhelmed by a dense pink fog. Before they have the time to react, the group was caught by a strong current of the pink mist, leaving only their bear friend who smirked. “Everything happened as planned.” He pulled the zipper behind his head and revealed inside the suit there was a long blond-haired girl with a blue ribbon and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue dress, white apron, white wristband, white stockings, and black high heels. She used matching blue lipstick, eye shadow and nail polish.  
The mysterious girl discarded the blue bear suit behind her and disappeared into the fog.

Yosuke and Chie were separated from their comrades. The duo was falling and screaming inside an ocean of pink clouds, until they bounced on something soft. Yosuke landed on his back, while Chie literally sat on him. She mentioned “Ouch, I landed on by butt.” Her face turned red when she realized who was her seat. “Sorry.”

Yosuke gasped for air, “I think I was going to die.”

They looked around them and they started to blush. They were inside a bedroom, the soft thing that stopped their fall was the mattress of a round waterbed. They sat on each side on the bed, not looking at each other.

Yosuke asked embarrassed, “Hey, Satonaka. Do you remember that study trip last year?”

Chie blushed, “Er… yeah, why do you want to speak about it, now?”

Yosuke stood up, “Do you remember the hotel, Miss Kashiwagi chose for us?”

The bowl-cut girl stood up, “I have enough of this. Let’s get out of here.” She glanced at the room. “Where is the door?”

“It was pretty obvious when we think how we got here.” The boy answered.

They look at the ceiling, all they could see was the mysterious pink fog that separated them from their friends.

Yosuke commented, “We are both trapped inside a love hotel room.”

Chie took a fighting stance, “Stay away from me.” 

The young boy argued, “Moron, I have no intention to do anything.” He lamented “If I had the choice I would prefer to be with Yukiko.”

The bowl-cut girl sat on the opposite side of the bed. She retorted “Sorry, for not being Yukiko.”

Yosuke smiled, “Even we are trapped together we still find the way to start an argument.”

Chie chuckled, “We cannot stop doing that.” 

A loud ripping noise echoed inside the room. “What was that?” The young boy turned his head where the sound came.

Meanwhile Kanji and Yukiko were trapped in a similar room. The black-haired girl was sitting on the bed using her folding hand fan to cool down her body heat while her friend was punching the wall. “Damnit!” He shouted.

\- “It’s no use Kanji.” She said while she tried to lower her body heat. “We cannot even use our personas, here.” She added.

The exhausted boy punched the wall one last time before her stopped. “Yeah, you’re right sempai.” She said while he was catching her breath.

Yukiko looked waved her fan vigorously. Since they fell here, the black-haired girl felt her crotch was on fire. Her body heat was going up, her heart was beating faster. She was wet by just by the sight of Kanji. She didn’t have any special romantic feeling for him but more a raw carnal desire. 

For odd reason the straps of her bra were digging into her skin, she removed it and discarded it on the floor without her friend noticed it. Thanks to her sweater, he couldn’t see her hard and erected nipples poked against the fabric of her uniform. They were so sensitive that a simple friction was like an electrical shock. Yukiko bite her lips and started to rub her thighs against each, the pleasurable feeling was running through her body like electrical shock, increasing her body heat. She moved her fan faster, but it was no use. Yukiko was on the brink to climax when she let escape unwillingly a moan which alerted Kanji. “Are you ok sempai?” He asked

\- “I’m fine.” She answered while she was taking back her breath.

The tall boy sighed on relief. “Ok good.” He sat on the bed. “I wonder if the others are ok.”

She reassured him, “Don’t worry Kanji-kun, I’m sure they are searching us right now. We must believe in Chie, Yosuke and Teddie.”

Kanji smiled “I guess you’re right.”

Yukiko was still looking at Kanji like a bird of prey spotting her prey, making her nether twitched in anticipation, when suddenly noticed something odd. it was subtle at first, but it started to spread quickly. “Kanji-kun your hair!” She shouted.

Kanji turned his head to look at the black-haired girl. The boy slowly asked “Se… Sempai, are you ok?”

Yukiko was surprised by the sudden question, “Why are you asking that?”

\- “Because you are getting paler?” he answered.

The black-haired girl looked at her hand and noticed her friend was right. “What’s happening to me.” She looked back at Kanji. “Kanji-kun your hair is turning blond.”

Despite there was no door to leave the room, there was still a bathroom. Kanji ran into it to watch his own reflection on the wall mirror. “What the hell!” He shouted. Indeed, his black hair was turning back to bleach-blond like when he used to dye it.

At the same time, Yukiko continue to change, her long straight black hair were extending past her back, her fingernail grew and get painted in red. Her nether regions didn’t give her time to rest and was begging for attention. She laid on her back while her free went down and started to scratch her pantyhose to get access to her panties. But the garment was opposing resistance. She cast aside her hand fan and used her two hands to tear apart both her legwear and her underwear, freeing the access to the burning and needy area between her legs.

Yukiko moaned loudly while she was fondling her swollen and sensitive lower lips. Her lips plumped out and were painted in red like her extended fingernail. While one hand was busy to appease her boiling nether, the other moved to her chest and started to toy with her nipple.

Meanwhile Kanji was in sweat and holding the bathroom sink. His eyesight didn’t need the support from any corrective lenses now. Something he would appreciate if he was not struggling with his growing urges. He could here clearly Yukiko’s moans, they were like a siren song that was calling him to join her and drowned together in a torrent of pure lust. To not succumb he held the white porcelain washbasin with all his might. His fingers sank deeper into the bowl-shaped plumbing fixture making small crack in the process. 

His pants start to feel tight. Kanji looked at the raising and growing bulge at this crotch level. A clear sign his body was responding positively to his sempai’s mating call. But it was not the only change.  
The now natural blond boy felt his muscle mass was increasing making his uniform for fitting. Thanks to the wall mirror he could see his own reflection’s shoulders were getting broader. His line of sight got higher while he was growing taller.

\- “What the hell!” Yosuke didn’t believe his eyes. Chie’s glutes were swelling like balloon under her skirt, stretching and tearing the short compression shorts she wore underneath.

\- “How should I know?” Chie moaned, “I’m not the only one who is changing, you too Yosuke.” She added. 

The boy inspected himself and noticed he was getting a tan. “What are happening us?” He yelled.

The bowl-cut girl stood up and bent against the wall to give more space to her expanding derriere. “I don’t know! But I think there is no way to stop it from happening now.” She moaned.

Her posterior burst out from its constriction in a cartoonish way in a cartoonish way blasting in piece both her shorts and her panty. Only her skirt survived the explosion, it was temporary blown by wind pressure, but it was failing to cover her owner ample rear.

Chie felt her lower body was adapting to her posterior’s sudden development, her hips were getting wider. Her thighs grew thicker and her calves became bigger than her biceps. Her former slim and toned legs were now two strong meaty pillars to support her buttocks who were now bigger than basketballs. But her change didn’t stop.

Her shoulders tried to catch up with her wide hips, but their development stopped only a few inches. Under her green jacket, her back, her arms and her abs were getting muscle definitions, signs of her growing upper body strength.

Yosuke was stunned by Chie’s change he forgot his own. He didn’t pay attention he was growing taller. His V-neck T-shirt literally disintegrated under his jacket. His shoulder grew wider, his body became more toned, but it was clearly less impressive than the girl in front of him. The raising bulge on his pant was betraying him despite what he did claim, he was not unsensitive to Chie’s charm. Watching her change had awaken something primal that was sleeping deep within him. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue to stick out. The red appendage was long enough to touch his chin. Following his instinct, he left the other side of the bed to join his comrade.

Chie were suffocating, she unzipped her jacket with her now manicured hand with their yellow painted fingernails, exposing to the fresh air her now volleyball size breasts which were holding by a black sleeveless backless V-neck crop top instead on her regular shirt. A yellow dot earring appeared on each ear. Her lips were painted by a yellow lipstick. A huge shadow was covering her.

It was Yosuke, Chie looked at him unaware how her eyes were standing out now thanks to the yellow eye shadow. Her normal reaction would be kicking for invading her personal space, but she simply looked at him. For some reason she found him hotter with his tan and his toned physique. Her nether region twitched at the sight of his tongue but what get her attention was the raising tent on his pant. Her lips plumped out in reaction. Her shoes turned into black heel sandals with black strap and her white socks stretched and became thigh high. She moved to close the gap between them with a hips sway that would guarantee a car accident.

She felt his throbbing member hidden under his pants poking against her chest. Chie smirked at Yosuke. “Mister I have no intention could explained me this.” She teased him.

Yosuke suddenly snapped back to him, biting his tongue in the process. “Ouch, it’s not what you think. Ha! Ha! It’s just a reaction to this place. Ha! Ha!” He blurted out. 

She hugged him. The boy face turned red before he felt his feet were touching the ground. “What are you doing?” He panicked “Put me on the ground!” He yelled

Despite their size difference the bowl-cut girl lifted the bigger young boy with ease “A reaction, huh. Let’s see that.” She threw him on the bed.

\- “What the… Ouch!!” Yosuke was cut by Chie’s butt landing on his chest. He firmly grabbed her huge rear. The bowl-cut moaned in response. He was able to lift the enormous posterior and to breathe again. “Hey, do you want to…” He was cut again. 

This time Chie shoved her cheeks to his face. “Why you don’t use tongue to something useful for once?” She moaned as she felt his fingers sank deeper into her sensitive skin.

Yosuke brought Chie’s folds to his face. The bowl-cut girl shivered when she felt his hot breath against her swollen lower lips. The contact of his tongue against the entrance to her dripping canal sent electricity through her whole body. She smirked “Wow, that’s first time something comes out from your mouth and it doesn’t end into a total disappointment.” The bowl-cut girl looked at the tent on his pants. She giggled “You deserve a reward.” She freed the access to his meat by tearing the fabrics which were on her way. 

Yosuke was to much focus on his task to complain. He felt the porous surface of Chie’s tongue peeling his foreskin. He grunted when he felt her plump and wet lips sealed around his glans, before he was sucked further inside her mouth.

Yukiko was still changing, her sweater and the top of her uniform merged. The neckline began to stretch, exposing her red choker, her shoulders, before it stopped to her chest level. She was now dressed in a red off shoulder sweater.

The black-haired girl felt her breast was swelling in the palm of her hand. She looked at her chest. She watched her modest mounds were quickly expanding into melons. A small cleavage began to stretch her newly transformed top, taking more of her line of sight to the detriment of her feet. She couldn’t see her black shoes turned into elegant black high heel with black strap. Her two breasts were now bigger than her head, their growth stopped when they reach basketball size.

Both her shoulders and hips got wider, they were matching each other, making her slim waist more pronounced. Beneath her newly changed top, the outline of her abs became more defined. Her swelling butt raised her hips higher. The shape of her thin legs became thicker and more pronounced. The torn pantyhose changed into a pair black stocking. 

Yukiko was on the edge to climax. She shook her head and a pair of golden hoop earring appeared on her ears. She was moaning louder while her fingers moved quicker, soaking more the sheets with her love juice. The smokes of pheromones from her overheating body mixed with the ambient mysterious pink fog were filling the place with a potent raw aroma.

She arched back and quivered. Her flamboyant scream of pleasure shook the whole room. Her love nectar gushed out from her nether region like lava erupting from a volcano. Her body relaxed on the soft mattress while she was catching her breath. A little smoke was burning the word “SLUT” in upper case on her stockings. Even after such display of vulgarity, Yukiko was still not satisfied yet. The burning heat within her body was not gone. She needed something went deep inside her to smother the scorching furnace. She knew who could help and what she had to do.

Yukiko stood up from the bed, she didn’t pay attention she got taller nor her skirt became so short it barely covered her private. It was the last of her worry.

Kanji was still in the bathroom. He was holding the washbasin like a lifebuoy in order to not submerged by his own urges. Listening Yukiko’s moans had taken a huge toll on his mental defense. The tall boy was on the brink to give in. Now his comrade had stopped, the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat. He tried to calm down by taking a huge a deep breath.

Kanji released his grip against the bathroom sink. He opened the tap water and washed his face. The tall boy felt revitalized by the contact of the cold water against his skin. He swept back his hair with his hair, like when he used to dye them.  
Yukiko knocked the bathroom door, it sent shivered to Kanji’ spin. “Are you ok, Kanji-kun?”

The tall boy’s face turned red. “I’m… I’m fine thanks! It was me to ask you if you’re alright, sempai.”

The black haired-girl smile. “I think I’m fine but if you want you can check it by yourself.”

Kanji was caught off guard by what his friend said. “I… I believe you!!”

Yukiko chuckled, “Why you didn’t come out from the bathroom.”

The boy stuttered, “We… Well I need to cool myself a bit.”

The insisting girl asked, “Do you feel better now?”

Kanji took a deep breath, “Yeah, I guess.”

Yukiko noticed the door was not locked, “I come in.”

The bushing interjected, “No sempai, wait!”

When the black-haired girl opened the door, the tall boy was blasted by powerful gush of pink vapors. Their raw and sweet aroma burn his nostrils and melt what it left of his mental defense.

Kanji had completely given in to his urge. Yukiko was wet by just the sight of the tall imposing silhouette was getting closer. She couldn’t wait any longer, she jumped on him like a bird of prey dived on his prey. The tall and muscular boy had no issue to catch her. They shared a deep kiss, their tongues entangled. 

Kanji pined Yukiko against the wall. The black-haired girl unbuttoned her sweater letting her huge melons hung freely. She quivered when she felt her partner’s huge hand grabbed one of them. The pleasure was far greater when his fingers rubbed her nipples than when she did it herself.

Kanji carried Yukiko to the circular waterbed where they would be more at ease. They stopped kissing. Their tongues were still connected by thin string of saliva. The black -haired girl laid on her back, her breasts fell on each side of her body. The tall boy unbuttoned his black jacket and threw it on the ground. He did the same for the white shirt he wore beneath. 

Yukiko could see how well-sculpted Kanji’s torso was, she gently caressed his well-defined pecs. Her crotch seemed to agree with her. The boy was going to unfasten his belt when she stopped him. “I think you should let your sempai takes the lead from now.”  
Kanji nodded and sat on the bed. Yukiko stood up and kneeled between his legs. She rubbed the bulge on his pant. “You will be free soon, be patient.” She gently unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pant and pulled his zipper down. She was greeted by his manhood who was still trapped inside his undergarment. She could see a wet patch where the tip was. She teased with her fingers through the fabric. “Poor little thing, you must be in pain.” Kanji moaned in response. “Don’t worry, sempai will take of you.” She added.

Yukiko pulled down Kanji’s underpants, the erected appendage popped free from its confinement. It was long and thick; the tip was leaking a sticky transparent fluid. His raw smell ignited the flame of Yukiko’s inner fire higher. The black-haired girl began to softly stroke the shaft with her manicured hand. She pulled her sidelock behind her ear before she started to lick it.

Kanji moaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed. The tall boy was at the mercy of his elder. Yukiko insert her tongue between the glans and the foreskin, she slowly peeled it. She kissed the tip and slowly sucked the sticky transparent liquid that was coming out. Her love juice was leaking from her folds and soaking the ground. She opened her mouth. Her hot breath sent him shivers. She slowly sealed her red painted lips on the head when she began to move back and forth.  
Kanji arched backed. He felt he was melting inside Yukiko’s mouth. The suction strength and the furnace inside her throat contrasted with the elegance and the gentleness of her move.

Meanwhile in a third room that looked like the two others, a young boy was bound and gagged. His wrists and ankles were tied to each side of the round waterbed with handcuffs. He had short blond hair pulled to his left size and sky-blue eyes. He wore a flamboyant white shirt with long sleeves adorned with a red rose, a black pants and black shoes.

The young heard the sound someone was turning the doorknob. He looked at the pink door in front of him opened. His fear could be read from the expression of his face. He tried to free himself, but it was no use. It was the mysterious girl with a blue dress and a white apron. “Hmhmhm… Shoo bee doo bee…” She said cheerfully. 

\- “Sorry for the wait.” She closed the door and she went to sit down next to him. The blond girl looked at the young boy’s body. “Hm, the fog didn’t change you that much. You get a little taller, but you gain no muscle.” She poked the bulge on his pant. “At least you get the essential.” She licked her lips.

The young boy become furious and started to struggle to remove his red gag ball. “Oh, you want to say something.” The girl removed it.

\- “Who are you? Why do you smell like Teddie?” He asked.

She put her finger on his mouth and giggled. “It’s because Teddie is my daddy.”

The boy was shocked. “I’m your dad.”

The blond girl chuckled “Yup, Teddie is Alice’s daddy.” She sighed “But it’s a shame mommy is not here.”

\- “Mommy?” Teddie blushed.

\- “Yup, Alice has both a daddy and a mommy.” She toyed with the top of the bulge. “But Alice didn’t come to speak with daddy.” She sucked her index finger. “Alice wants to score a hot stud with daddy.” She unzipped his pants, “Alice was promised she would play with daddy if she brought his friends here.”

\- “My friends are here!!” he shouted.

Alice pulled out his hard and swollen member from his confinement. “Yosu-chan, Chie-chan, Yuki-chan and Kanji-chan, there are all here. Don’t you smell it.”

Teddie sniffed the air, “There are here!” he shouted. He sniffed again “but there is a funny smell too.”

The blond girl whispered to his ear, “it’s because they are having sex.” Teddie moaned when she began to stroke his shaft. “Alice is a good girl; she doesn’t want her daddy to be left alone so she come to score with her daddy stud.” She kissed him.

It was something completely new for Teddie, it was for his first kiss. He felt her tongue inside his mouth, twisted with his own tongue. Their lips separated in a loud pop; a thin string of saliva was connecting them. 

\- “Does daddy like it?” Alice chuckled. She freed one of his hand and guide it to her chest. “Does daddy want to play, with Alice?” She asked with an innocent face.

Teddie’s face became redder. He was torn apart by going to help his friends who was not really in danger because they were having fun together or stayed with this mysterious girl who claimed to be his daughter. “If I stay, will I go to meet my friend after that?”  
\- “Of course, Alice was just told to free daddy when she brought his friends here. But Alice thought daddy would like some company when his friends will be busy.” She answered.

The young boy closed his eye. “If I understand, you came here just to release me.”

Alice nodded.

Teddie smirked, “I gonna stay.”

She hugged him “Alice is so happy.”

\- “Could you untie me, please?” he asked.

\- “Of course.” Alice removed the handcuff. Teddie was happy to be able to move freely. The blond girl stood in front of him and lifted her dress, showing she didn’t wear any undergarment. “Does daddy still want to play with Alice?” She stuck out her tongue.  
Teddy replied showing his still erected member. “We still have an unfinished business here.” 

Alice pulled down her apron her breast. “Alice will take care of daddy’s dick.”


End file.
